Para siempre mia
by DestanyV
Summary: Una pequeña noche de pasión para aquellos dos amantes que bajo la luz de la luna y bajo aquellas sabanas se demostraban todo su amor, Ban promete a Elaine lo que le había prometido y eso era. "Hacer la su mujer"


La luz de la luna se metía por la pequeña ventana de aquella pequeña cabaña, las hojas del algunos árboles bailaban con el pequeño viento que había, todo en esa noche era perfecto pero más perfecto para esos dos amantes que bajo aquellas sábanas se encontraban demostrando todo su amor.

Los pequeños suspiros de la chica de cabellos rubios era como una melodía para su hombre, aquel hombre de cabellos grises que con mucha dulcera y delicadeza besaba el pequeño cuerpo de su hada, su lengua lambía los costados de su cuello blanco como la leche y rápidamente bajo hasta llegar a sus pechos, eran pequeños pero para Ban eran su perdición, beso delicamente sus pezones rosas y después se aferró a uno para chupar lo como si de ahí algo saldría para saciar su hambre de deseo.

Elaine gimió tiernamente cerrado los ojos mientras colocaba sus manos sobre el cabello gris de Ban mientras él seguía su trabajo, las manos del bandido viajaron a las pequeñas piernas blancas del hada y comenzó a acariciar sus muslos para luego adentrar se en su intimidad y comenzar a meter sus dedos en su entrada, la rubia solo se retorcía de placer ante el toque de su hombre pero ella estaba de acuerdo con él.

Ban le había prometido que la haría suya toda la eternidad, que sería su mujer y que ni la muerte ni el tiempo se la arrebatarían por lo que ella absedio a ser siempre de su amado.

Por eso en esa noche tan especial para los dos, el pecado de la codicia le cobro a Elaine todo su sufrimiento de deseo que había tenido a causa de su ausencia por lo que sin dudar lo la llevo a casa y delicamente la desnudo como si fuera a romperse en cualquier momento, la colocó en aquella suave cama y muy feliz Ban se quitó su camisa solo para que la piel de los dos pudiera sentirse.

Se basaron y después el deseo de querer más del uno del otro los invadió, por ello todo los que hiba a pasar esa noche se hiba a quedar entre los dos. Ban se aburrió de lo que hacía y se acercó a besar la pequeña boquita de su mujer, a lo que ella rápidamente absedio dando le la entrada a la lengua del peligris.

Los dedos de Ban entraban y salían de la vagina de Elaine una y otra vez, pero debes en cuando metiendo uno dos o incluso tres dedos a aquella pequeña zona. Él siempre había soñado con esos momentos tan especiales con su hada por lo que lo hacía delicadamente.

Aparto sus labios unos segundos de la boca de la pelirubia solo para repartir besos en el cuerpo de la pequeña y para luego abrir las piernas de su mujer y colocar las en sus hombros, para así undir su rostro en ella y besar sus labios vaginas, los chupo y luego con dos de sus dedos los abrió para meter su lengua sentiendo el dulce néctar del hada. Para Ban el jugo de Elaine era como aquellas hojas del árbol donde la conoció, por lo cual no quería despegarse ni un momento de ahí.

—B-Ban... Ban s-siento que me, que me vengo.- susurro cerrando los ojos con fuerza y apretando las sabanas blancas de la cama.

El peliplateado no dijo nada solo abrió todo lo que pudo la boca y en un segundo todo el ser del hada estaba sobre sus labios, se labio toda la boca y se acercó al oído de Elaine solo para decir le.

— Tengo un problema aquí abajo, quiero que me ayudes.- dijo antes de besar su mejilla tiernamente por lo que la hada tímidamente abrió sus ojos solo para buscar los hermosos ojos como zafiro de él y ver cuál era su problema.

Sus ojos ámbar chocaron con sus hermosos ojos rojos y él con una sonrisa bajo su mirada hacia donde estaban sus pantalones, Elaine lo siguió con la mirada y se aterrorizo al ver el enorme bulto bajo sus pantalones.

Ban bajo la cremallera de su pantalón y sacó a su miembro enorme , sonrojado tomo las manitas de su mujer y las colocó sobre su amiguito, él solo deseaba que ella pudiera también tocar cada parte de él y así presumir que no había un solo rincón de sus cuerpos que no fuera tocado por los dos.

Elaine delicadamente paso sus manos de arriba a bajo de la hombría de su amado, se acercó y beso la punta por lo que para Ban fue algo extraño pero dejaría que ella hiciera de él lo que quisiera.

Aparto unos segundos sus manos del miembro erguido de la codicia para luego pasar sus dedos por el duro adbomen de su hombre y besar lo, sus manos viajaron por todo su cuerpo hasta llegar nuevamente al pene de Ban.

Muy roja se puso de pie llegando a la altura de la punta de su miembro para luego ella misma clavarse sobre él, los ojos zafiros de él se abrieron con sorpresa y rápidamente la tomo de la cintura para poder recostar la, le encanto la sensación de estar dentro de ella así que sin dudar lo metió un poco más de la punta a su cavidad pero en el acto sintió desgarrar la virginidad del hada, con un poco de miedo metió toda su hombría para luego recargar se sobre el cuerpo de su amor y besar su cuello.

—Duele.- murmuro aferrándose a su espalda, Ban río dulcemente y le hablo.

— Te acostumbrarás a él, así como te acostumbrastes a soportarme esos 7 días cuando te conocí.- le dio palabras de aliento por lo que ella sonrió con los ojos cerrados y un par de lagrimas de placer escaparse por sus mejillas.

El pecado de la codicia no quería moverse por miedo a lastimar la pero ella le suplico que dejara de turturar la y que la tomará, que se moviera como le diera la gana por lo que él con un poco de miedo tomo sus piernas, las colocó en sus hombros para luego comenzar a embestir con todas sus fuerzas el cuerpo de su amada.

—Ban... Hahaha .- gimió a su oído y él se detuvo unos segundos para luego darle otra embestida, y cuando al fin ella ya se estaba acostumbrado él embistió lo más duro posible, así estuvieron unos minutos pero luego ella se vino y el también.

El sudor perleaba en sus cuerpos, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y estaban muy agotados los dos, Ban se sorprendió al ver las lágrimas de Elaine por lo que rápidamente con las llamas de sus dedos apartó las pequeñas gotas , la tomo de la cabeza para simplemente besar la mientras aguardaban que el amiguito de Ban ya estuviera apagado.

Salio lentamente de su ser y al apartar se vio un poco de sangre en las piernas de su mujer, aterrorizado la tomo con suavidad y se dio cuenta que las sabanas donde ella estaba recostada había un poco de sangre pero entonces recordó que él había sido él primero que tomo la virgnidad de aquella Santa de la fuente de la juventud.

Sonrio y le preguntó.

—¿ Quieres ser la madre de mis hijos?.- por lo que ella se rió tiene ante y lo corrigió.

— Es ¿ Quieres casarte conmigo?.- dijo, a lo que este con una sonrisa dijo.

— Acepto.- puso una enorme sonrisa y los dos se rieron.

— No es justo tú debías preguntar me lo a mi.- reclamo Elaine, pero Ban se rió y luego se acercó solo para besar sus labios.

Fin...

(7u7) ¿que les pareció?,¿ suculento no?

Bueno aquí una historia de una de mis parejas hermosas favoritas :3 de Nanatsu No taizai, bueno hasta la próxima :3 Chao.


End file.
